Punk'D
"He cannot describe in words how he feels." Ferb, a silent british kid, is challenged by Anonymous, a forgot creation of Dr. Doofensmirtz, who comes to wreck havoc on Ferb's beloved childhood by closing his favorite school. Torn apart from his Uncle Symphony, Ferb assists with Ally Pickle on a journey of self discovery, advancement in nature and a friendship. Songs *He's My Friend Chapter 1 The sun shone over England. The weather was a little colder than it was warm yesterday. All of England relied peacefully on watching TV, doing work and getting their children from school. But on this certain day, one green haired british child was in one of his most brutal moments to date. It was in the backyard of the school where Ferb's life was taking its dark turns again. "Come here pretty britti and lemme show you how to fight like a man!" Yelled Sam, throwing one of his male fists owned by her female body. Several kids stood by screaming, "Fight, fight, fight!" Ferb remained sharp though. He dodged every move of the male boxing championship winner. Sam relied on giving pain, while Ferb relied on brains. His mind was able to tell him when each move would be thrown. However, he knew in time Sam would throw a fist in his face. Sam grabbed the green haired boy's neck. Today was apparently different. Ferb began to suffocate. He then, like in those movies he found cheesy, began to see his life flash before his eyes. "Sam!" A angry voice called out. Sam dropped the kid. It was Ally Pickle who had appeared, top major of the Math class, top flunky of the science school. "Leave him alone, Sam." Ally exclaimed, standing behind Sam. Few more seconds and I'm a dead blueberry Ferb thought to himself, his head practically turning blue. Sam dropped him, rolled her eyes and marched onward the sidewalk to her car. Ferb tried breathing, but coughed. Amazingly, he coughed out a hairball. "How do you suppose you choked out a hairball?" Ferb shrugged. "Anyways, your friend Cal is here to pick you up, it's best you go see him." Ferb glanced at the car by the sidewalk. He then turned to Ally. She simply rolled her eyes. "Keep your brain attached to your head, got it?" Ferb nodded. "Got it." The words were as sharp as a arrow. Ferb actually remembered when Sam launched a arrow in his side yesterday. In his defense he meant to hit his stomach. *Later that Day during dinner* Ferb sat at the table, paying no attention to his fresh turkey and rice. All that he had on his mind was his newest contraption. A gun shaped device. Cal, the babysitter looked at him with curiosity. "What's that you got there, son?" Cal asked in a tender voice. Ferb hid it from him. "C'mon, Ferbette, show me the thingy." Ferb shaked his head. "Not gonna let me?" Cal grinned. He quickly jumped on top of the table, tried to grab him and in a second Ferb fired his gun and in a instant Cal was transformed into a green thingy monster you would normally find in cafeteria. Later that Night Ferb lied in his bed. He didn't lie under the covers. He simply lied there, holding back tears of pain. His father told him to stay here after what he did. He didn't hurt him in anyway. He did what he had to do to protect himself. In due time, the affect would ware off of Cal. But that didn't matter to Flawrence, or the cops. In due time, Ferb would be transferred to Dull and Not Epic Academy under teaching by Professor Simpleton. "Remember to use your Fluff-Tuff, let your tears out on him." The memory of his mother's voice spoke to his delicate mind. Ferb grabbed the Fluff-Tuff, hidden under his pillow. He grabbed it and sobbed. No one in this world seemed to accept him. Not a single person. The memories of his now dead mother was all he had of joy. That, and his knack for inventing. Little did he know that the very next day of his life would change forever. He would have the most fantastic opportunity to prove himself superior to everyone else. Chapter 2 Ferb was running. He didn't know from what or why. All he knew was that he was in a bleak city. He clinged to his Fluff-Tuff, until he slipped over a crack. The Fluff Tuff fell. As Ferb raised his tiny fingers towards it, a foot stomped on it. Ferb rose his head and found himself staring in the eyes of a mad man. He laughed menacingly. He never would forget that face. That twisted face that scarred him. He knew that face. Then Ferb awoke at the sound of thunder. He turned to the window and lighting flashed across the sky. There was an immense shaking that took place. Before Ferb could fall, he grabbed his Fluff Tuff and embraced the cold floor with him. Ferb then slowly approached the stairs, before a shake gave him a slip and he stumbled into the living room. He looked around and saw that no one was here. The floors then began to crack. Realizing that was occuring seemed fatal, he ran to the door of the one he loved. As he opened the door, his mouth dropped. "Dad!" He exclaimed, seeing the window open. He then crept out that window and into the night town. Lightning filled the sky and not a single being was out here, except for one girl. "Ferb!" Called Ally Pickle. Ferb ran towards her, tears flooding his face. "Ferb, what happened?" She exclaimed. "You invented some new thing, huh?!" "Where is Dad?" "Dad?" She exclaimed. "I have no idea where my dad is!" "I mean mine." "They're gone." She replied. "I can't wake up anyone. My sister is asleep, the mayor is asleep." Ferb began to cry. "And now you wanna cry?" She yelled. "You son of a octagon shaped! We're about to die! There is something at stake? Everything we know is at risk of death." "I just don't know." Ferb began to sob. The girl grabbed his hands. They began running forward as the floor began to crack and the earth shaked, causing them to stumble repeatedly. Eventually, they fell into a gaping crack. The crack then closed in. Ferb's sobbing soon died off and they were forever enclosed. Chapter 3: The Truth Category:Fanon Works Category:Ferb Fletcher